What Happened After Episode 10
by noonecouldbethatclever
Summary: The end of episode 10 left us with a cliff hanger. This is what i think happened afterward. Crap summary, but good story. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Alek let out a low, loud growl. "What in bloody hell are you talking about?"

The brunette grinned, "Alek, I'm your brother." He stepped towards Alek, faux- innocently. Alek winced, not wanting him any closer. He glared at Zane, with rage in his eyes.

"You bastard." Alek felt his hand ball up into a fist, and hit Zane's nose. There was a crack, and blood rushed onto the spaces between Alek's fingers. "Did you hurt Chloe?"

"You may never find out." Zane gripped the knife tighter; a drop of blood fell from it. Jasmine's blood. Alek gulped, and his eyes skittered to Jasmine's limp body. Zane began to move toward Alek, quickly, and Alek jumped back, just in time to avoid being stabbed, himself. Zane was stunned on how quickly Alek reflected to the movement, and was caught unaware when Alek gripped Zane's wrists and forced them behind the brunette's back. Alek thrusted the knife upward, hitting a nerve and causing the brunette to hit the floor. The last thing Zane heard before the world went dark was simply, "You had better hope that Chloe is okay."

Alek strode over to Jasmine and Valentino. He could see Valentino's eyes were glazed over and seemed to be staring at nothing. She was indefinably gone. Alek could feel a tear welling up in his eye. Aunt Tino had raised him as her own after his own mother and father refused to. He stuffed down his feelings, refusing to be caught crying. He was strong, he reminded himself. He turned and saw Jasmine, life draining out of her eyes.

"Jasmine." He whispered, crouching. "Jasmine." His cell phone gave a shrill call, interrupting the silence, screen flashing Amy. He snatched it off the ground where it had fell. "Is Chloe alright?" He answered.

Amy seemed hesitant in her reply, "She needs you right now, Alek. We are at the old cable car museum."

"I'll be there." The gently hung up the phone, and laid it in the spot it had been. "Jasmine." He gently touched her face.

"Keep her safe." Jasmine whispered, using the last of her energy.

Alek didn't have time for cars, so he ran. By the time he reached that old museum, he was no longer upset. He was angry. Angry with the killer, and with himself. He wasn't there to protect the women in his life. He had failed. He scolded himself and took the stairs two at a time. He broke open the door and met eyes with Chloe. There was someone sprawled across her lap.

"Brian?" Thought Alek, "No, it couldn't be."

Chloe's emerald green eyes met Alek's and proved him wrong. "Alek," She sobbed. "He's dead."

Alek would have smiled if this was any other occasion, but Chloe was so upset, and he hated seeing her this way. He rushed over to her side, and saw blood clotting on her stomach.

"You are worried about the human? Chloe, how many lives did you lose? Are you okay?" Alek scolded, and then seeing how frightened she looked in response, instantly felt bad.

"Alek, I'm fine. I have lives to spare. But… Brian, Brian only has the one… and he lost it, because of me!" She sobbed. His heart broke seeing her like this. Alek took her in my arms, and lifted her, moving Brian. They stood still, barely breathing. Alek was silent, listening to her cry. Wanting to say something but not exactly sure what.

"I'm truly sorry Chloe." Alek decided. "I know you loved him." He gritted his teeth on the word.

"But, Alek. I love you too. I do. That's what I wanted to tell you… when you left." She sniffed. "Now, he's dead. Its my fault."

"Its not your fault. You can't help what happened. Now, will you tell me what happened with this?" He gently ran his hands over her wound.

"I… I… I was supposed to met my father… But it was a trap. The Order was here. I fought of some of them… But one… one shot me. And then Brian came in… and kissed me, before I realized what had happened."

Alek tensed up. "Chloe. The order got Jasmine and Aunt Tino too. They're gone." She tried to hug him tighter, but the wound was too fresh and she winced away. "We need to go Chloe, before any more come. We need to go somewhere new."

More tears welled in her eyes. "My mother…"

"Will be protected. I promise. But you, you Chloe are the Uniter. You are priority."

She nodded, and leaned down, caressing Brian's face. "Let's go." She looked over at Paul and Amy, holding each other as Alek and Chloe had been doing earlier, silent. "Come on guys." She whispered and they were out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Alek found Brian's car, and then glanced at Chloe, hopefully.

"Can we?"

Chloe look pained as she agreed. "Are the keys in it?"

Alek nodded and opened the passenger door, easing her in. He raced over to the driver's side, not wanting Chloe to be alone anymore than she had to. Amy and Paul were loading themselves into Amy's Volkswagen, Paul driving.

"Go to my apartment, but stay in the car. Call me if anything happens, okay?" Alek ordered.

Paul nodded, and they were off.

The drive was filled with the silence of heartbreak. When they finally reached the apartment Chloe whispered, "It smells like him…"

Alek reached over to hold her chin. "…Chloe…"

"Let's just go inside" She answered with a sharp edge, like she had swallowed a sob. She jerked her head away, wincing with the movement. Alek got her out of the car, and held her waist, just as she had done for him what seemed like ages ago.

"I want you in my room, so that you don't have to deal with another death. You've been through enough today." Alek murmured in her ear.

"No Alek, let me help you."

"Chloe." He said fiercely, turning her so he was looking at her, His hands on her waist. "Please, Chloe. I just need to clean up, so the police don't get alarmed. You've been though so much already."

"Alright, but only because I'm injured."

Alek kissed her softly on the tip of her nose. "I'll fix up Aunt Tino and Jasmine and Zane, then I'll check on you, okay?

Chloe nodded. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Get them cremated so there won't be a fuss, how many lives do you think you've lost?"

"One." Chloe looked at the floor, embarrassed. Alek growled and opened the door to the apartment, and picked Chloe up, bridal style. Shielding her from seeing anything, but the smell still reached her nose, and she crinkled it. "Do I smell like that when I die?"

"No, you don't. If you did, I wouldn't be the one protecting you." Alek smirked, returning to his cocky self. Chloe glared, pretending to be hurt. He laid her down on his unmade bed, her head resting on a pillow. Chloe's eyelids flickered, getting heavy. Alek smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Even if you did smell like that, I'd still go to the ends of the earth to protect you. I love you Chloe." Chloe's breathing slowed into a rhythmic hum, and Alek ran his hand down her cheek. He turned to leave, wishing he could stay right in this moment, holding her forever.


End file.
